rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Verik Foryx
Verik Foryx is a Tithemaster in the Vyrewatch of Morytania. Orginally an Icyene, he was turned during Drakan's Morytania campaign in the Third Age. Deeming Morytania as a whole more important than any one family, Verik has jumped from coven to coven until he finds one that shares his views. Physical Appearance "Human" Form In his human appearance, Verik takes the form of a pale young adult standing at a somewhat tall 6'1. He sports a tattoo of a stitched wound running from the left corner of his mouth halfway up his left cheek. The irises of his eyes resemble the color of blood, being a scarlet/crimson color. The features upon his face, lie most of his kind, are very sharp, a bit too sharp to pass off as someone who is a normal human. He is not overly muscular, but neither is he very skinny. Vampyric Form Verik, as a vyre, looks much like an ordinary vyrewatch. He, however, has a much darker color tone overall, being practically black and gray in color instead of dark red and or pink. He has black leathery wings, like most of his kind, with a wingspan of roughtly 17-20 feet and standing at a height of 6'4. While in his vampyric form, Verik's tattoo is still visable, however, it is harder to make out against his black skin. Clothing Appearance Normal Wear Verik enjoys the perks of his relatively high status in vampyric society, wearing fine red and black robes. Usually donning a hood, the top half of Verik's face is almost always hidden by the resulting shadow as to keep a certain sense of mystery about him, as well as to conceal where his eyes are looking. While on Duty When preforming duties for the Vyrewatch, Verik dons the standard vyrewatch uniform. Even while on duty, however, he prefers to keep his hood on. Fighting Style Weapons Spear Verik's main weapon is his spear, forged from an alloy of black tempered steel and mithril (Darkthril), it is used particularly for non-lethal combat. The most usually done with the spear is a few stabs in the waist or shoulder. Sword Verik's sword is used on rare occasions, mostly when Verik has the sole intention to kill. With the black steel blade, Verik hacks off limbs and stabs for the torso of his opponents. Magic Ancient Magicks Verik, as a vampyre, uses magic in combat as well. Though he prefers to stick to the shadow arts, as to ruin enemy equipment, Verik will also use blood magic on occasion. Verik's Preferred Finisher If an enemy is not killed during the heat of combat, Verik will put on a gorey display by misting and entering the opponents vents (nose, mouth, ears, etc.). Once inside, Verik drifts to the trachea/esophagus and solidifies. The reaction would be that his opponent explodes into a pile of innards, leaving Verik in the middle. Family Relations Those stated here are related to Verik in some way shape or form, many (if not all) not by blood. Siblings: Adopted Brother:Envy Skalov Adopted Brother:Alorenn Skalov Parents: Adopted Mother:Lark Skalov Father Figure:Alucard Draculea Spouses: none Children: Turned "son":Tenvil Zecano Aunts, Uncles and Cousins: None (All disowned) History and Background Originally an Icyene of Hallowvale, having been brought to this realm by the god of order, Saradomin, Verik was a dutiful lad, young compared to the others of his race. However, his life took a large turn, for better or for worse, when Drakan invaded Hallowland in his Morytania Campaign, during which, Verik was turned into one of them, a vampyre. From then on he supported the rule of Drakan. By the end of the God War, Verik had assumed a position within the Vyrewatch. The Rise Through The Ranks Verik was a vyregrunt when he was first stationed in Canifis. There he had made aquiantances such as Lothorian Foryx and Alucard Draculea. In his time of youth and neutrality, Verik had fallen into the service of Rosemarie Kainz, allowing her to take residence in his mind. For a long time it seemed as though he would never be promoted to a full watch. However, in time he was. Verik took refuge within the Draculea coven. He settled nicely, however, Alucard at the time viewed himself as the leader of Morytania. Verik, being loyal to the Drakan family, disapproved of such a claim and left. It was not until a few years later until he had met Lark Skalov, who let him into her family. The Skalovs Verik's time in the Skalovs was quite eventful. With his new "siblings", Verik was encouraged to break free from his dark and moody demeanor, something he failed to do. While in their service, Verik became acquainted with the demon known as Torak, whom he had grown close to as a friend. Verik remained loyal to the Skalov coven through several conflicts involving the western lands of Misthalin. Only after tensions began to rise between him and his siblings did he leave the Skalov coven in favor of the Varre. Servitude in the Varre The time Verik spent in the Varre was short lived. From the start, he was not very fond of Klaus, the male head of the coven. Lark, his adopted mother's marriage within the Varre further fueled his distaste for the quickly growing coven. The final line was drawn after Verik had heard news that Lady Olrun was an enemy of Lothorian Foryx and Alucard Draculea, whom he saw as a father in the absence of one. It was not long until Verik decided to re-unite with the Draculea. A Draculea Once More Shortly after reuniting with the Draculea coven, Verik assumed the status of Tithemaster, earning a home in the capital city of Darkmeyer. It was around this time that Rosemarie Kainz had once more entered his life. Still considering him her servant, Rosemarie sent Verik on menial tasks for her own needs and causes. After some time, Verik admitted to Rosemarie his affection to her, which he had developed over their new spent time together. The feeling was mutual and the two engaged in a relationship. It was quite stressful, having to fulfill his duties as Tithemaster whilst keeping his relations with Rosemarie a secret. Becoming of the Foryx When Rosemarie had become a full member of the Foryx, it was not long until Verik followed. Now, with this article being up to date and me being lazy, I'm just going to stop it here until something interesting happens. If you have a problem with it then oh well, alright? Good. Category:Characters Category:Vampyre Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Icyene Category:Foryx